


Playing Cupid

by Siberianskys



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Pre-Canon, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 13:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys
Summary: Prompts: sweetheart, lovebirds, heartthrob, secret admirer, flowers, date, be mine, poem. forever, card, cupid, kisses, red, chocolate, blushing, happy





	Playing Cupid

Natasha had had enough, she decided if she didn't do something Coulson and Barton would continue to dance around each other forever. As she approached the bank of S.H.I.E.L.D. mailboxes she was surprised to see Coulson holding a large red envelope. He looked ambivalent, so Natasha plucked the card from his hand and shoved it into Barton's box. After she made Coulson's decision for him, she put a book of poetry carefully wrapped in brow paper on top of it; Barton had told her early in their friendship that after joining S.H.I.E.L.D. he had began collecting first editions--genre didn't matter. She smiled at Coulson who was blushing and avoiding her gaze. She had originally thought that playing cupid was the best way to encourage Coulson and Barton to stop their foolishness, but to her surprise she was beginning to enjoy it. 

"You needn't worry," Natasha said, it will be our secret that you are his admirer."

Phil nodded and hoped that Natasha was telling the truth, he would be mortified if she didn't keep his secret; as she disappeared around the corner he wondered why she could possibly believe that a heartthrob like Clint Barton could have any interest in a guy like him. When he entered his office, he was greeted by a box sitting on his desk and a dozen long stemmed roses. On the roses were an unsigned card that simply said Be Mine. Since there were no chocolates and Sitwell was the only person who knew he loathed them, he figured that his old partner's Valentine's pranks were getting more elaborate. 

Phil got out a letter opener and opened the box, inside were two WWII era action figures who depicted Captain American and Bucky Barnes; he couldn't knock the happy smile off his face. In his adolescent mind, Cap and Bucky had been more than childhood friends, they had been lovebirds; for a shy, gay teenager it was a romantic fantasy. 

Opening the card, he was stunned by the note inside; Barton had written: I won't be offended if you don't show since I'm probably not your type, but if you'd like to meet me for a date the address is below. 

Phil stood outside the steak house and stared at Barton through the window and hoped that his potential boyfriend didn't like pet names; the idea of being called baby or sweetheart or something as gooey creeped him out. He forgot his train of thought when Barton rose from the table and came out the front door. Before Phil could react, Barton had grabbed him by the shoulders, pushed him against the glass and kissed him.


End file.
